


Year 1 on earth: I Love It

by a_babyfox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Flora and Fauna, Lance is a god, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, alternative universe, god! lance, guardian!lance, lance loves to bake, like a new born baby in earth, vet!allura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_babyfox/pseuds/a_babyfox
Summary: Lance is a god, excited to start his own new life in earth. His big brother and sister help him through it as he gets his new life going and he gets to meet quite some exciting people.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 6





	1. Epilogue

It’s almost time for Lance to make his decision, will he continue to live on Olympus or will he start a life on earth just like Markus? The decision is clear to Lance, always been. He wants to go to college spend his life on earth, doing everything that is possible. His brother Markus, guardian of Fauna, all animal live. He felt the need to be on earth where he could help animals. And he always loved to be on earth whenever he visited with their parents. His brother is 21, his last year of college is going to start when Lance enters his first year. 

Lance has been on earth for 2 times in his life. One time because he sneaked out after their parents and one time so he could see How earth was. His brother always told him about his college life, the love side of it, the sport life because his brother is a quarterback. And of course all his friends. 

One friend always came up in the stories, Allura. His best friend, Allura found out about Markus being a guardian and weirdly enough she wasn’t surprised at his explanation all she said was “That’s awesome! So you can talk to animals?” Since then they could always tell their worries about certain animals to each other and help. She is majoring to be an animal veterinarian, so whenever she had a certain problem Markus helped her. As a practice Markus always let her talk to wild animals through him if something is wrong with them. 

Lance himself is the guardian of Flora, he knows what each flower means and if they’re healthy. Only there’s one thing he can’t quite control yet. Whenever he’s having a good feeling, romance, friendship nor happiness. A flower that connects with his feeling it pops up in every place possible. He’s lucky normal humans don’t see it happen, but whenever people do see it they have a power of their own and know of the guardians on earth. 

The Sanchez family is one of the biggest guardian family on Olympus, their parents being the god Fauna and Faunus. Although they don’t call each other by those names. Their father is called Mateo and their mom is called Sara. Lance has two older siblings, Markus and Valeria. Valeria is 25, unlike Markus being the guardian of Fauna. Valeria is also a guardian of Fauna, she takes care of the aquatic side of Fauna aka the sea creatures. And Markus takes care of the Terrestrial side of Fauna, the land animals. 

Lance was given as the guardian of Flora that his aunt is the god of, she always kept her name and is now called Florana. 

His younger siblings do t exactly have a guardian job, they do have slight powers to talk to Flora and Fauna but they don’t have to actually guard them. He has 2 younger siblings, they’re 12 years old. Twins, a girl named Louisa(but everyone calls her Lou) and a boy named Michael. 

“Lance are you okay?” A hand softly shakes Lance shoulder, he looks besides him. Markus is smiling at him, a soft calming smile. Valeria walks the in to the room. “Dad said that he’ll be ready when you are.” She crouches before him putting a hand on his knee. “We know it’s hard to just stand in front of Zeus and tell your choice.” Markus starts. “He is pretty intimidating” Valeria grins. Lance laughs at her interruption. “But” Markus looks at Valeria, “Both me and Valeria did it. You can do it too” Blue, his Persian cat jumps on his lap and starts purring. He smiles and pets her, scratching behind her little ear. “I know, I’m not worried” he grins at them, “I mean.. Everybody likes me” Valeria and Markus sigh almost synchronized and Lance can’t help but laugh at that. It reliefs the stress that was taking him over. He gives Blue another hug and stands up. He’s ready for earth. 

“Would you guys mind walking with me? I know that dad is the only one that can walk inside with me but I would mind some support for when he doesn’t approve.” Lance rocks on the balls of his feet, a bit insecure. “Zeus is not gonna disapprove your choice. We all have this choice, he just needs to know and give you a mark for safety measurements.” She holds up her wrist and Markus shows his mark on upper arm. It’s a simple outline of a lightning bolt. Everyone on earth thinks it’s a family thing. Their parents have it too whenever they visit them on earth. 

Before Lance realizes they’re in front of Zeus’ office. Lance swallows the lump in his throat. Yeah, Zeus looks like the cool uncle everybody wants and yeah he usually likes one too. But whenever it’s business, you do not want to look the guy in the eyes. He nods at his family and his dad opens the door. 

“Aaahh Faunus!” He clears his throat, “I mean Mateo! And little Lance!” Zeus turns his head towards Lance. “What can I do for you!” He smiles, weird.. Zeus never smiles at appointments. Mateo puts an arm around Lance and pulls him close. “My boy has turned 18 and wants to enter his decision!” His dad smiles proudly, clearly happy for his son. Zeus’ smile disappears and he goes to sit behind his desk. “Have a seat” He and Lance take a seat, “So my boy, do you want to stay on Olympus or would you like to explore Earth and continue to live there?” He has a slightly intimidating look on his face, Creepy... “Earth Sir” he looks up at Zeus. “I mean it would be such an amazing opportunity to live on earth” Stop rambling Lance. “I mean the experience of college and just working”LANCE “It would be an amazing experience for me!” Lance breathes again after his rambling. Idiot. 

“Very well then” Zeus holds up his finger and lighting crackles from around it. “Where would you like your mark?” Lance blinks at him, was it this easy? Like yeah it’s your choice. But still wouldn’t Zeus want to keep us here? “Boy?” Zeus asks again. Lance stands up slowly, “My ankle, sir” Zeus motions him to walk towards him and lifts his leg up. “It might hurt a little” Lance grabs his dads hand and closes his eyes. There’s a small pain after the lightning hits his ankle, but it’s not much. When he opens his eyes, he’s outside of the office in the arms of Valeria and Markus. His dad smiling. “Wait did I fucking teleport?” Lance gapes at his dad and his dad nods. “Fun thing about being a god high in the ranks.” His dad winks and starts walking back to their house. “Come on son, you need to get ready for earth”

After a while of packing and stressing.

‘No Lance you can’t bring that, no one even wears such stuff anymore’

‘Dude you have money enough to get a new wardrobe you don’t need that much’

‘No, Blue does not need that many clothes’

I can finally start my life, finally I can be on earth. I can do what ever I always wanted to do. I can major in Astrology and in Marine Biology! I can start a new life 

He’s finally ready to arrive at Earth and start his new life. 

He grabs his luggage and walks up to Markus, “We’ll be going with you” Valeria grabs his free hand and squeezes it in assurance that everything will be alright. Markus grabs his luggage, “You can stay with me till you have your own apartment. I have some roommates but it’ll be alright” Lance smiles at that, he and Markus are on the same university. Meanwhile, Valeria lives on the beach, with her own clinic for sea animals. So he’s glad he can stay with one of his siblings. He grabs Blue and hugs her. “Ready princess?” She meows and nuzzles in his arm.

Markus grabs Lance arm and together they all transport to earth. Lance closed his eyes, when he opens his eyes again he’s met with trees and birds chirping and.. a blue sky.


	2. Day 1 on Earth: 1 word, Amazing

Dear Diary,

Today is the first day that I’m writing in you, Valeria told me to write about my days here. So then I’ll be able to look back at it when it’s finished. Today was 1 word...

Amazing!

Lance has just arrived on Earth, he’s looking around at the trees. Getting warm feelings from all the happy nature around him. When Flora is healthy and happy, they usually radiate a warmth. Whenever it is unhealthy and not happy they radiate coldness. Lance hates it because sometimes he’s freezing because of unhealthy Flora and no one else is cold.

The birds are chirping and there’s a clear blue sky, Lance just stares at it. He’s seen a blue sky for 2 times in his time on earth and now he’ll be able to see it for his whole life.. Lance let’s out a happy sigh and hugs his siblings, “Oh you guys I’m so excited!!” He basically jumps of happiness. He makes a quick spin and spots an ice cream cart. “Guuuuuuys can I get ice cream?” Valeria laughs at his whiny question. “It’s your birthday, of course you can get an ice cream!” They start walking towards the cart, Lance stares at all the flavors. He ends up getting Watermelon and Vanilla since it’s Valeria and Markus’ their favorite flavor. 

When he tries to take a lick of his ice cream, Markus pushes his hand a bit up, getting ice cream all over his nose. He looks up to see Valeria filming him and Markus bending over while laughing. He narrows his eyes and then also bursts out laughing. 

They spend about 3 hours shopping for stuff in Lance’s new apartment. He’s got enough money to get an apartment and pay the rent for atlas an year. That is.. if he gets a decent apartment.. They bought some plates and glasses that he can use when he moves. Then they spent another 2 hours shopping,

“Lance you already have enough sweaters, it’s almost always warm here” Valeria sighs.

“But what if my girlfriend or boyfriend wants to wear it?” Lance whines and hugs the 5 different sweaters in his arms. “And, they’re so fucking fluffy Val!” 

She rolls her eyes and holds up 3 fingers, “Choose three and I’ll buy them for you”

Lance’s eyes brighten, he does need to keep his money on a normal amount. It’s not like he can’t get more, it’s that he wants to really live on his own. 

The money he got from his parents will for presents and stuff he wants himself. 

They ended up at a thrift shop, something Valeria loves. Lance can see it, there are a lot of different cute outfits. 

“Lance”, a lower voice breaks his thoughts, he looks up at Markus standing with a phone on his ear. “Would you like to hangout with me and Allura tonight? Get to know eachother” He smiles big at his little brother, seeing the excited twinkle in his eyes. Lance nods with enthusiasm, “I would love to!” He starts searching through cute jackets again. 

He finds some cute oversized croptops for himself and he finds some cute shirts. He also found some summer dresses for Valeria. 

They end up going to Markus’ apartment, he lives together with 2 other people but they’re not around at the time but are with their family so it’s just them. Allura was going to arrive in about 30 minutes and Lance has jumped up to the kitchen fascinated by the amount of food in their kitchen. Lance would have thought that they would have an take out and beer but it’s filled with fresh ingredients. “Yeah my roommate loves to cook so he always takes care of dinner.” Markus leans against the counter with his arms crossed. “But we can eat whatever you want today, if you want to cook you can try what you want.” Lance’s eyes brighten at that, he never got to cook up on Olympus. They had cooks for that. Sometimes him and his mom went out to bake some cookies on any birthday. They always loved it. 

“I want pizza, but” he rummages through the drawers, searching for ingredients. “I do want to make some cookies” “The one you and mom always make?” Valeria asks from the couch. Lance nods at that question, grabbing a bowl. There’s a small squeak coming from Valeria and lance laughs openly at that. Markus throws an black apron at him, it lands on his head, covering one of his eyes. It scared him but after he recovers he raises an eyebrow at Markus who just can’t help but laugh at him. He rolls his eyes with a small smile and puts on the apron.

He spends the next 10 minutes grabbing the ingredients and mixing them, when suddenly he hears a door close. “MAAAAAAAAAARK YOU HOME?” It’s a male voice, not as deep as Markus’. Lance cocks his head to the side, “MATT IS THAT YOU?” Valeria jumps up, she told him about Matt once or twice. He’s friends with both Valeria and Markus, and he lives here with Markus. They had a new roommate since this school year, Markus told Lance that his name was Shiro. Markus only met the guy when he came to meet everyone.

Matt comes in running and almost tackling Valeria on the couch, Lance smiles. “Markus, did you make cookies?” Matt’s head suddenly pops up from behind the couch. “Nope my little brother did, you know the one I told you about?” Markus looks back at the kitchen and Matt follows his gaze. “Oh hey!” Lance puts the blazing hot cookie tray down and looks happy at the golden baked cookies. “Hi!” He smiles brightly at Matt. “Cookie?” He holds one up. Matt turns to Markus, “Can we keep him?” He shakes Markus shoulders who can’t stop laughing. “He.. He makes cookies!!!” Matt jumps up and walks to the kitchen accepting the cookie from Lance. He takes a bite and enjoys the cookie, “God this is delicious!”

They end up with a plate of cookies on the table, Matt and Markus sitting on the ground while Lance and Valeria are chilling on their couch. The doorbell rings, “That could be either Allura or Pizza” Markus gets up and opens the door to see Allura with Pizza in her hand. She greets him enthusiastically and hugs him with one hand.

She walks up to the kitchen and grabs plates for everyone. “Oh Valeria! I got the thing you asked me to bring” she hands her a bag and holds her hand out to Lance. “You must be Lance!" Lance just stares at her, her accent is really clear, a nice British accent. “And you must be the girl of my dreams” He grabs her hand and kisses on the back of her hand. He looks up at her, a small red tint on her cheeks and he winks making the blush even worse.

“Keep it in your pants little bro” Markus pulls on his jacket, which causes Lance to fall back on the couch. He sticks his tongue out to Markus and sits crosslegged on the couch again. Allura drops between him and Valeria. “What are we watching?” She grabs a piece of pizza and pulls her legs up to her chest. 

“Horror movie, think you can handle it?” Matt smiles at her, bitting in his pizza. “Oh you know I love watching Horror movies.” She winks at him. Lance laughs at the friendly banter between them. Valeria stands up and looks at Lance, she walks towards the kitchen. Lance follows her, she’s holding a book, it’s covered in brown leather. She smiles at him and hands it to him. He accepts it, looking at her confused. “What’s this?” He smiles a bit confused. “Well..” She opens it for him, “since this is your first year on ear- Campus” She smiles, “I got you a diary, you can write about your days in here before you go to sleep.” Lance looks up at her, “You bought this for me?” She nods, “Me and Allura thought of it together and we thought you might like it!” He smiles brightly and hugs her. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!!”

He runs to his room, where he sleeps for the couple of days. He grabs a pen and starts writing in it about today:

Dear Diary,

Today is the first day that I’m writing in you, Valeria told me to write about my days here. So then I’ll be able to look back at it when it’s finished. Today was 1 word...

Amazing!


End file.
